It is generally known to weave patterns on a flat pattern and then wrap the generally rectangular woven pattern around the butt end of a fishing rod and secure it in place with an adhesive. This, of course, creates a seam and it has been found that over a period of time and use, the sleeve loosens and is not as esthetically pleasing.
The method and apparatus of the present invention is characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement facilitating weaving around an object such as a cylindrical or tubular surface so that the woven pattern is continuous, seamless, and snugly embraces the periphery of the object such as a fishing rod. The apparatus and method facilitate a continuous seamless weaving and includes means for selective movement of pattern threads during the weaving process without entanglement of threads.
The configuration of the apparatus of the present invention permits making not only a seamless continuous weave around a fishing rod but also the ability to weave individual patterns on any axis of the fishing rod at the same time. For example, a desired pattern such as a fish pattern may be placed on one side of the rod and the rod owner's initials on the other side allowing sufficient peripheral or circumferential rod surface to accommodate both patterns.
Considering the basic components of the apparatus of the present invention, the apparatus comprises an elongated tubular slide tube which may be mounted on the butt end of a fishing rod, a series of side wheel assemblies each including a peripherally slotted thread wheel and number rings. Pattern threads are positioned in the numbered slots of the side wheel assemblies which are related to the thread lines of the pattern. Accordingly, in the weaving process, the pattern threads can be moved from a given numbered slot of one side wheel assembly to a similarly numbered slot in a second side wheel assembly so that the pattern threads can be selectively positioned to be in the path or out of the path of the wrapping or background thread as determined or dictated by the pattern. In the embodiment illustrated, the thread wheel has 180 slots, half of which are numbered thus allowing the user to establish a center for the opposing pattern if one is used without having to renumber the number rings.
The apparatus is user friendly and easily adapts to color weaving and will accommodate many colors. The design keeps threads from hanging and twisting into a tangled mess.